Flash Card Media are often used in digital cameras when mobile storage of pictures/video and other data is required. Their small convenient size allows them to be inserted into small portable electronic camera devices for example. Images are stored to the flash media card in file format as pictures are taken, and later the images are moved elsewhere to clear the memory card for more pictures to be taken. Capacities of Flash Memory Cards currently range up to 4 GB; however due to cost reasons most cards used are much smaller (64 MB to 128 MB type).
Generally a consumer would store image files on a computer hard disk drive and later burn them to a CD disk. This involves the use of writing software and selecting of particular files. For example, there are some products in the market that integrate a reader and a write-able optical driver together. These products can burn the data of the flash memory card of the reader to the disk of the write-able optical driver for storing data.
However, these products can only burn the data of the reader to the disk, but cannot connect to the computer and do any task exclusive data burning, such as data archival, transmission, burning, editing, printing, sending by email, post to web, purchasing of services, encryption, decryption, actuating MP3 auto reading and playing, quick photo file reading and displaying and the consumer setting the computer process task themselves, results in time savings.